Cuidarte el alma
by Elysea
Summary: Es la noche de los cincuenta años que nunca pasaron. — Inuyasha/Kikyou.


•** D****isclaimers.** Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi **·** Canción (Cuidarte el alma) © Chayanne.

•** A****visos.** Songfic **·** OOC **·** cursilería extrema (huye mientras puedas).

•** N****ota.** Debido a la prohibición en el reglamento, en mi perfil encontrarán un link a los lyrics.

• **Advertencia. **Prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

**· Cuidarte el alma ·**

_(Porque hay canciones que llaman a los recuerdos)_

* * *

Inuyasha caminaba en la solitaria noche por el bosque; la luna llena mimetizándose con sus cabellos plateados. A pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, una suave sonrisa adornaba su cara. Sonreía y sus ojos dorados brillaban con una luz muy diferente a la de la luna. Su mirada no demostraba ni frialdad ni odio; demostraba dulzura, cariño, amor...todo dirigido a una simple mujer. A una bella jovencita de por lo menos 18 años; cabellos largos hasta la cadera, mirada profunda y cautivadora, sonrisa que dejaba a cualquier hombre embelesado. Esa chica siempre se lucía inexpresiva, debido a que su tarea era proteger una joya muy valiosa.

_Pero las cosas no eran tan así_.

Por más poderosa que fuera, en el fondo era frágil. _Muy _frágil. No importa cuan fuerte sea una mujer; sigue siendo mujer.

_Nadie_ puede cambiar eso.

Aquella joven era conocida con el nombre de _Kikyou_. Su nombre iba perfecto con ella, ya que su significado era: "flor japonesa".

Kikyou era diferente a las demás, y eso le molestaba. Inuyasha sabía de esto, pero tenía una visión totalmente opuesta a la de ella. Ante sus ojos, era una mujer como cualquier otra. Pero, a su vez, era totalmente distinta: bondadosa, desafiante, valiente, luchadora; Prefería ocuparse de los problemas de su aldea, en lugar de andar de puesto en puesto, buscando algo para adornar su cabello o comprarse un kimono nuevo. Ladrona de corazones, la imagen de la novia perfecta. Mas su pureza era intocable, por lo que ningún hombre o aldeano podía alcanzarla.

Una flor como cualquiera, pero de una belleza tan desbordante y única que se hacía imposible no desearla. Tal y como se hacía imposible poseerla.

_Una verdadera flor japonesa_.

—"Nunca supiste esconderte frente a mi" –sonrió en secreto.

Bellos recuerdos regresaron a su mente: su silencioso cansancio bajo la noche de tormenta; su valentía al batallar contra cientos de monstruos; su determinación en cada flecha; su belleza escondida bajo el manto de una cascada; su sonrisa secreta atrapada en una vieja pintura de labios; su dulce comprensión destilando en cada matiz anaranjado del atardecer...

—"Atardecer..." –recordó ver a Kikyou caer en sus brazos; la miró a los ojos, admirado por cómo las sombras de su mirada eran iluminadas por una luz que no supo reconocer. Incluso se atrevería a jurar que, por unos instantes, vio un suave sonrojo surcar sus mejillas.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó. La abrazó, sintiendo el aroma a cerezos blancos inundar sus sentidos; una esencia que nunca pudo olvidar.

Al sentir la delicadeza de su beso, se entregó a él automáticamente. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Estaba con la mujer que amaba y eso era más que suficiente para él. – "En ese momento, decidí convertirme en humano..." –frunció el ceño– "Si tan solo Naraku no hubiera aparecido..." tú y yo estaríamos juntos.

La brisa sopló y, con ella, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron. Olfateó el aire, miró el cielo y sonrió. Salió corriendo hacia un punto determinado del bosque, sintiendo cómo ese aroma se hacía cada vez más penetrante.

_Esa inconfundible esencia_.

Su triste reflejo se confundía con la oscuridad de la cascada. El agua era apenas iluminada por la luna, pero alcanzaba a alumbrar la mirada opaca de Kikyou.

—"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Naraku?" –sonrió, extrañada de sus propios pensamientos. ¿De qué servía preguntarse eso luego de 50 años?– "Es extraño, pero todas las noches pienso lo mismo. Esa es la pregunta que no me deja vivir una vida normal." –arrugó el entrecejo, con evidente malestar– "Sé que no fue culpa mía ni tampoco de Inuyasha, pero..." –apretó los puños– "Pero si tan solo ese maldito de Naraku no hubiera aparecido, yo…yo sería una simple mujer. ¡En cambio...!"

Por acto reflejo, se abrazó a sí misma, con los ojos abnegados de tristeza– "En cambio, ahora soy solo un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos que deambula en un mundo...un mundo donde no debería estar...pero" –soltó su agarre y miró el cielo, decidida– "aunque mi tiempo se haya detenido 50 años atrás, la vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad para luchar por mi muerte _injusta_."

Se quedó viendo la luna por un largo tiempo, hasta que la obligó a sonreír. Su color le recordaba mucho a la cabellera plateada de Inuyasha, de ese hanyou sinvergüenza que se atrevió a robarle el corazón.

Mas su sonrisa no tardó en desvanecerse ante el recuerdo de cómo sellaron el final de su relación, jurándose odio eterno. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero esa realidad le dolía demasiado; le dolía más que el peso que su propio orgullo le obligaba a cargar: el de _despreciarle_ con toda su alma para cubrir con un manto de venganza su corazón roto. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahogada por el sufrimiento que nunca pudo enterrar.

—"Ahora debo ser repulsiva para él...con este sucio rostro lleno de falsedad...De haber sabido que me iba a convertir en esto, no hubiera destruido esa pequeña esperanza que tenía de ser feliz" –cayó una lágrima– Como quisiera regresar...

—_Yo también quisiera regresar._

Se dio vuelta, sorprendida. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo al encontrarse con la melancólicamente dulce mirada de su hanyou. – ¿Inuyasha...?

—Kikyou...estuviste llorando, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado.

—"Seguramente sintió el olor a sal en mi rostro." –pensó, con una horrible sensación de incomodidad. Interiormente, se regañó a si misma por no haber notado su presencia antes.

—No llores, Kikyou –sonrió– ¡Todavía podemos volver a aquella época!... –suavizó la mirada– Ya que yo te sigo amando tanto como hace 50 años.

No lo aparentaba, pero sus palabras le habían afectado. Se limpió discretamente la lágrima que había resbalado y trató de lucir lo más fría posible. – ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? –y para su sorpresa, en lugar de cuestionarla, sonrió y casi sin darse cuenta, sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rojas. Su sonrojo fue muy leve, pero fue suficiente para que Inuyasha lo notara.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. Kikyou quiso escapar de esa mirada que la hacía sentirse "expuesta", pero no pudo; la cascada estaba de por medio, y no pensaba quedar como tonta y huir despavorida, como si hubiera visto a la muerte en persona. Era algo demasiado indignante para ella.

Inuyasha se detuvo al estar a escasos centímetros de Kikyou. El viento comenzó a soplar, tocando una melodía que solo podía escucharse cuando estaban juntos. Con ambas manos, Inuyasha quitó los listones de cabello que cubrían su rostro; lo acarició dulcemente, sintiendo la necesidad de curar las heridas de su corazón. – Yo sé que estas cerca cuando siento tu perfume de cerezos blancos, mí querida Kikyou.

—Inuyasha... –susurró– "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Inuyasha se está comportando así conmigo?" ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera...?

No esperó un segundo más.

La abrazó fuertemente, sorprendiéndola. Hundió la cara en su cuello y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el suyo cediera fácilmente ante su calidez. Y esta vez, no se molestó en ocultar su sonrojo.

—_Te extraño._

No contestó. Estaba demasiado impresionada por su abrazo, y sus palabras solo lograron confundirla más. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y, por más que buscaba, no encontraba su máscara de indiferencia. Le gustara o no, sus palabras la habían tocado.

Y contra eso _no_ podía luchar.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, Kikyou –murmuró contra su pelo–. Muchas veces he soñado contigo. Con abrazarte y cuidarte, pero siempre... –gruñó– siempre despierto –cerró los ojos–. Por eso quiero quedarme contigo...aunque sea solo por esta noche...

_Por favor..._

Ante esa petición, su cuerpo se relajó e, inconscientemente, comenzó a llorar. Se aferró a su haori y lloró. Lloró, sintiendo un gran alivio recorrer su cansado espíritu. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba que alguien la consolara!

Escucharla sollozar le partía el alma, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar que se desahogara. Ella una vez le dijo: "soy humana, pero no puedo actuar como tal." ¡Que mentira! Ahora estaba actuando como una humana; una humana que necesitaba _comprensión_.

Soltó la cinta de su cabello y hundió sus manos en él. Haría _lo que fuera_ con tal de hacerla sentir mejor. Se separó lo suficiente para verle la cara, se acercó a ella y la besó. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y ambos pudieron admirar su reflejo en la mirada del otro. Se quedaron unos momentos, disfrutando de ese silencio, hasta que Inuyasha nuevamente se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, trazando un sendero de besos desde allí hasta su sien, y acabó su recorrido con un suave beso en la frente. Al terminar, recostó su cabeza contra la suya y guardó silencio.

Abrió los ojos y, al notar la mirada de Inuyasha, sonrió. Como nunca antes alguien la había visto sonreír. Él la miró maravillado: la sonrisa de Kikyou, aquella que siempre ocultó, era la más hermosa que había visto jamás. Y solo él tenía el honor de verla; _solo_ _él._

Era increíble verla así: sus mejillas de color rozado, su sonrisa secreta, su cabello danzando al compás del viento...Le dio la sensación de que acababa de besar a un ángel.

_Mi ángel _pensó sonriendo, con el sonrojo surcándole las mejillas.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia un árbol cercano, al cual subieron de un salto hasta una de sus ramas. Inuyasha se apoyó contra el tronco y, con ambos brazos, rodeó el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa; Kikyou se acurrucó contra él y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Un aroma a hierbas recorrió sus sentidos, relajándola de sobremanera. Ya no sentía nada: ni la brisa fresca penetrando en sus cabellos, ni el ruido de la cascada arrullando sus oídos, ni la opacada luz de la luna rozándole la cara.

Cerró los ojos, con el cansancio pesándole en cada párpado.

Pero antes de que el sueño terminara de vencerla…– Inuyasha –susurró, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué? –preguntó, adormilado.

—_Te quiero _–sonrió, sintiendo una enorme tranquilidad de poder decírselo.

Sonrió y le besó el pelo– Y yo a ti, mi querida Kikyou –cerró los ojos–. _Y yo a ti_...

Kikyou entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con un Inuyasha completamente dormido. Con la sonrisa aún pintada en los labios, volvió a cerrarlos y, sin poder evitarlo, una última lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. El hanyou no se dio cuenta, ya que el perfume de cerezos blancos inundó sus sentidos, ahogándolo en un profundo sueño.

Y por primera vez en 50 años, nada importaba: ni el demonio que los había separado, ni la perla por la que tanto habían luchado, ni la extraña mujer que los había distanciado, ni el tiempo que siempre les había jugado en contra, ni nada. Este momento era _solo_ para ella y, aunque fuera solo por un segundo, dormiría sin preocupaciones.

Porque sabía que esa noche alguien cuidaría de su alma.

* * *

— **N****otas finales. **

* Perfume de cerezos blancos: si eres fan de Rurouni Kenshin, ya debes haber descubierto que ese detalle lo obtuve de la caracterización del personaje de Tomoe Yukishiro. Decidí utilizarlo ya que encuentro una enorme similitud entre ambas y no pude imaginarme otro buen aroma para Kikyou —dudo que las hierbas medicinales huelan bien—.

A los que no habían leído antes esta historia quiero contarles que no es nueva en la página. Está aquí desde hace algún tiempo...desde hace algún largo tiempo, ¡pero bueno! Decidí darle algunos retoques; no es que haya cambiado algo realmente importante, solo le di un cambio a la redacción.

Esta idea, según lo que recuerdo, no surgió por algún motivo en especial; lo que pasa es que me propuse el objetivo de hacer historias de todas las parejas de Inuyasha (incluso de algunas disparejas) y digamos que mi fanatismo por las canciones de Chayanne me vino como anillo al dedo. No tenía en esos momentos inspiración para hacer una historia larga, por eso decidí hacer un oneshot y ¿qué mejor para un oneshot que una canción? Está canción me pareció que era la que más pegaba con Inuyasha y Kikyou ¡y bueno! Supongo que las ideas fluyeron libremente. Si alguien tiene la posibilidad de escucharla, le aconsejo que lo haga; es una de las más hermosas que ha compuesto este cantante.

En este fic, quise demostrar que (tal vez) Kikyou, en el fondo, no es lo que realmente aparenta ser. Es fría y calculadora, pero sigue teniendo un corazón. Aparte, en mi opinión, ella no tuvo otra elección: tenía que ser así para proteger la Shikon no Tama y cuando por fin tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz ¡Naraku aparece! Tuvo una vida muy injusta y me pareció una buena idea dedicarle un fic a ella. Con respecto a Inuyasha...es cierto que siente algo por Kagome, eso no se puede negar, pero si todavía recuerda a Kikyou por algo será. Será por los recuerdos, será porque fue su primer amor, será por lo que sea, pero todo lleva a lo mismo: _todavía siente algo por Kikyou. _Bueno, esa es mi opinión.

En fin, les agradezco a _todos_ los lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Ojalá la hayan disfrutado.

Hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
